Hunger
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: The troubled young woman fell into a restless slumber, but was soon plagued by horrible nightmares.Ones far worse than any she ever had in Camelot. Her dreams were filled with poison, blood and corpses. She whimpered miserably, she was a slave to her visions as always.


"Hunger"

Category: Het (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Morgana/Gwaine

Rating/Warnings: K +

Basic Summary-The troubled young woman fell into a restless slumber, but was soon plagued by horrible far worse than any she ever had in Camelot. Her dreams were filled with poison, blood and corpses. She whimpered miserably, she was a slave to her visions as always.

Author`s note : The story takes place during the time skip after season two.

Special thanks to Moon Fox and nooneushudknow for their help.

"They`re cowards," Morgause said softly, as she placed a blanket around Morgana`s shoulders, who quietly sat beside the campfire, staring blankly at the crackling flames.

"No one can live under the same roof as Uther Pendragon and not be tainted by him in some small way. You shouldn't count this as a loss. Trials make us stronger and far more focused, so when the time comes we will be ready to strike our enemies with an even greater blow."

"I thought they were my friends... at least they seemed to be," Morgana said hoarsely,eyes tear-bright and full of pain. "I don`t know what to believe in or who I can trust anymore."

Morgause moved closer and placed a comforting hand against her sister`s tear-stained cheek. "You can trust me and the power that flows through you. It makes you who you are. It`s nothing to be ashamed of. We live among fools that seek to destroy what they don`t understand. We must put an end to them all and strike before they strike us. It`s the only way."

Morgana nodded numbly and brushed away the dark locks that clung to her damp cheeks. "I`d be lost without you."

The golden haired priestess tenderly kissed her sister`s brow. "All will be well. Rest now."

She obeyed and wearily rose from the fallen log to enter the tent. The troubled young woman fell into a restless slumber, but was soon plagued by horrible nightmares.

Ones far worse than any she ever had in Camelot. Her dreams were filled with poison, blood and corpses. She whimpered miserably, she was a slave to her visions as always.

* * *

Morgana awakened and emerged from the tent to discover that Morgause was gone. She spied a scrap of paper laying beside the fallen log near the campfire`s dying embers. She sat down and unfolded the paper, reading the familiar sister had gone away to fetch supplies. Morgana gathered her dark green skirts and headed further into the forest, stopping when she saw a glistening lake. She leaned down to take off her shoes, slowly dipping one foot into the cool, pristine water, shivering.

She remembered a simple spell her sister had taught her. She closed her eyes and focused on her power. Gold shone beneath her fluttering lashes and then she opened her eyes and waited, but the water remained cold. Morgana tried again and again until she felt a welcoming warmth. The small success brought a smile to her lips as she undressed and waded through the lake.

The water felt glorious. Morgana only wished she could cleanse herself of life`s misfortunes as easily as she cleaned her sweat slicked skin. She wanted to drift along the lake`s surface and forget everything. It seemed that fate had other plans in store for her.

She used magic to dry herself when she reached the shore and put on her undergarments and shift dark haired young woman glanced around, frowning with brows furrowed when she realized her green dress was missing.

"Thank you for the generous gift, milady," a young, spindly legged thief called out, standing a few feet away and bowing mockingly. Then he turned to run toward a winding path that lead deeper into the forest. Anger got the better of her and she chased after the boy. She unwittingly ran straight into the open arms of his partner when he sprang from the bushes, blocking her path.

"There`s nothing like teamwork," the boy panted breathlessly, grinning victoriously as he watched the older man restrain the struggling captive.

"Yes," the bald, burly man agreed, holding Morgana in a vice-like grip with a hand clamped over her mouth. "You`ve done well. This pretty miss should fetch a fine price. We`ll get triple for this one. She`s a higher quality than the other working girls."

Morgana`s kidnappers chatted merrily as they led her toward their campsite. Her terror intensified when she spotted horses packed down with supplies and ready for travel.A fearful sob nearly escaped her lips when the man lifted her onto the saddle before mounting himself.

"Don`t bother screaming. There`s no one around that will hear you," he warned. "Besides I`d only knock you out and then your pretty face would be don`t like damaged goods."

With a swift tug on the reigns they were off, galloping toward the hell her kidnappers had designed for her. Morgana was convinced that fate truly hated her. A sickening sense of dread caused knots in her stomach as she faced an uncertain future.

* * *

Gwaine tied his horse`s reins to a sturdy tree branch and then rummaged through his saddlebag, finding his water-skin. He followed the sound of rushing water until a brook came into view, stopping when he heard male voices echo in the distance. He ran for cover, seeking sanctuary amongst the bright foliage and peering through the greenery. Gwaine had few friends and many enemies, so he could never be too careful. He had the worst enemies known to mankind, debt collectors.

The first approaching stranger was a scrawny boy riding a grey mare. The second was a gruff looking man riding a dark horse with a beautiful, young woman. She seemed to have a regal air about her and a fiery passion concealed within her depths of stunning green eyes. He didn`t miss the enticing curves of her breasts that were exposed by her shift dress`s sagging front.

The damsel was clearly being held against her will... a situation that was about to change. Gwaine emerged from his hiding place, hand already resting on his sword`s hilt when he stood in the travelers` path,blocking their way.

"Look, we don`t want any trouble," the boy insisted,eyeing him warily."If you`re expecting gold then you`ll be disappointed."

"I`m not after money," he answered, looking over the boy`s shoulder to gaze at the dark haired beauty. "It`s the lady that concerns me."

"Well..if you want her then you`ll have to go to the brothel and wait for your turn like everyone else," the man jeered, pulling their captive closer.

"You`re a disgusting pig," the young woman spat. "I hope you both burn in hell."

The woman`s captor raised a hand to slap her, but he stopped in shock when a nearby bush suddenly burst into spooked horse reared back, causing both riders to tumble onto the grass. Gwaine took advantage of the welcome distraction and tackled the brute, punching him square in the frightened boy gave his horse a sharp kick, galloping away leaving the woman alone with Gwaine and the unconscious brute.

* * *

Morgana stood up and brushed the dirt from her shift dress, glaring at the unconscious brute lying in the grass. She rushed past her rescuer and kicked her kidnapper soundly in the ribs. She flinched when a hand touched her shoulder, shrugging off the unwanted contact and turning around.

"What do you think you`re doing?" she snapped, backing away and wrapping her arms around herself, feeling self-conscious.

"It`s commonly known as helping,"he responded as stood tall, gazing at her with unveiled interest. "You were in bad company. Besides you aren't exactly dressed for travel."

"Thank you," she muttered, looking away as the stranger drew an amused smile, not wanting him to see her pale cheeks redden.

"You`re welcome," he replied, expression suddenly darkening when an ugly truth rose to the center of his thoughts. One that he wasn`t sure he wanted to hear.

"They didn`t ..."

"No."

Morgana noticed how his shoulders sagged in relief . She smiled in gratitude, offering him her hand. "I`m Morgana."

Her name traveled on the wind and nearly everyone had heard about the reward King Uther was offering for her return. However Gwaine was more enthralled with the woman than any gold that the king had to offer.

"Gwaine," he answered, smiling in return. "Morgana...a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She snorted. "I`ve heard better lines from stable boys. You`ll have to do better than that."

He laughed. "So...this isn`t working?"

"It might if you can get me some clothes and a hot meal."

"I`ll see what I can do."

* * *

"Here it is," Gwaine joked, handing her a homespun dress. "I stole fair it fair and square."

"I`d expect no less," Morgana quipped, gathering the garment in her arms and heading toward the nearest cluster of tall bushes.

He turned his back to give her more privacy. "How does a high born lady from Camelot end up with...?"

"It`s a story I`d rather not share," she interrupted briskly,emerging from the shrubbery when she was finished dressing."Camelot is no longer my home."

"Fair enough, so where is home?" he asked casually, shamelessly admiring how the plain, fitted garment complimented Morgana`s shapely form.

"It`s very far from here," she answered, fully aware of his glances and she was unable to help feeling a bit smug. It wasn`t the first time a man looked at her that way after she had been stealing glances too. Vagabond or not.. Gwaine was still very handsome.

"What about you?"

"I never let grass grow under my feet. I go where the wind takes me."

Morgana was reluctant to acknowledge the faint fluttering in her breast when he smiled at her or the emotions his dark eyes held. No, she wouldn`t open her heart and allow herself to be hurt again. Morgause was the only one she could trust.

"Why am I not surprised?"she said, stubbornly refusing to be won over by his obvious charm.

"If you stick with me you find that I`m full of surprises," Gwaine teased with a playful wink. "Now let`s get you some food. I hope you like roast rabbit because it`s the only thing on the menu."

She couldn`t help laughing. "That will do just fine."

* * *

They sat in comfortable silence beside a small fire, finishing the remainder of their meal. Morgana wasn`t sure how much longer she could withstand this cat and mouse game of unspoken attraction. Well...At least it was on her part anyway. His interest was very clear. However she liked to believe her stubbornness would win in the it didn`t really matter because she needed to find her sister. She was certain Gwaine would soon find another woman to become infatuated with.

"Stop looking at me like that," she chided half-heartedly."I don`t know whether I should find your impertinence flattering or appalling."

He smirked. "We both know the answer to that."

Then he grew serious, remembering something vital that he willfully ignored when he first met her. "What`s it like to have that kind of power?"

"I don`t know what you`re talking about," she said, inwardly panicking.

"You don`t have to lie," he reassured her , unperturbed by her denial. "I don`t care if you have magic, and it doesn`t matter where you come from."

"No one`s ever told me that before,"Morgana admitted quietly, growing calm and viewing Gwaine in a new light.

"I told you I was full of surprises."

"Indeed, you are. I`m grateful for all you`ve done, but I need to get back to my sister."

He tossed a few branches into the flames and then met her gaze. "You can`t be considering traveling alone in the out lands of Escetir? Besides the sky is growing dark. We`ll head out in the morning."

"I`ll return the favor one day," she promised.

"How about tonight?" he asked with a wink, laughing at her scandalized expression. "That`s not what I meant. I was thinking more along the lines of a harmless drink between friends. That is..if high born ladies visit taverns?"

"There`s a town near by !" she exclaimed. "And here I thought rabbit was the only thing on the menu."

She raised a brow when he smiled somewhat sheepishly. "There`s a certain group of travelers I`ve been trying to avoid. They should be off my trail by now."

"None of this surprises me," Morgana said and added with a mischievous grin. "I hold my ale quite well. I`m sure I could out drink you."

"I`d love to see you try," Gwaine challenged, returning the smile.

* * *

"Put it on my tab, Abby," Gwaine slurred drunkenly, laughing at nothing in particular. He slumped against the table, knocking over an empty barmaid wasn`t amused. She shook her head, curls swaying with the motion and pointed a chubby finger at him accusingly.

"The record of your debt was longer than my arm the last time you were here. I suppose you are having another dry spell. It serves you right for choosing to live by your sword. You should settle down and become a farmer like a decent, civilized man."

"When has Gwaine ever been decent or civilized ?" Morgana hiccuped, feeling tremendously giddy.

"Don`t be like that," he said, turning to look at the barmaid. "I always come through."

She sighed, folding her arms. "Yes..But I`d rather have my money now instead of six months later. You and your lady friend better be off before I change my mind. This is your last chance."

"You`re an angel."

"So I`ve heard."

The pair nearly stumbled out of the tavern, laughing all the way. To this day neither one could remember how they manged to mount the horse and reach the campsite in the dark. Morgana giggled when one of Gwaine`s feet got tangled in a stirrup as he attempted to both feet were firmly planted on the ground he reached out to her, helping her down.

"What a gentleman!"

"I try."

Morgana nodded, leaning in and playing with his shirt`s laces. Her hands wandered lower, running her finger tips over the well defined muscle concealed beneath the thin fabric. She swallowed hard when she looked up, gazing into dark eyes that were filled with reached out, encircling her waist, and with bodies pressed close together, feeling the obvious evidence of his desire. Then he sought her mouth hungrily and she returned his heated kisses with equal fervor. Her slender fingers were tangled in his unfathomably soft hair as their tongues battled desperately for dominance.

This kiss would be the first of many shared throughout the night. One that would be remembered long after dawn`s fragile light pierced the darkness, and in the days and years that followed.

End


End file.
